1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for handling and packaging agricultural products or foodstuffs. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for bagging pre-measured loads of foodstuffs such as potatoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary society, price competition among food producers requires that the processing, handling and packaging of agricultural products or other foodstuffs be automated as much as possible. This is particularly true in the potato-bagging industry, because of the enormous volume and weight of the potatoes which are handled in the typical potato-bagging plant during the season. In response to this strong economic incentive, machines have been developed which separate the bulk quantities of potatoes into discrete loads of like weight. An example of such a machine is the Lockpack Multi MC-12DP weighing machine which is commercially available from Lockwood International BV of Nieuw-Amsterdam in the Netherlands.
Although such machines were relatively efficient at providing pre-weighed loads of potatoes, production was still limited by the time that it took to put them into bags for distribution. Although automatic baggers have been tried with the weighers, none of these baggers are compatible with the type of pre-made paper and mesh bags which are commonly in use throughout the industry. Other types of baggers which are compatible with such bags do not lend themselves to use with the weighing machines.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the art for an apparatus which can bag potatoes or other foodstuffs in an efficient manner using commercially available, pre-made bags, and which is compatible for use with the computerized weighing machines which are available today.